A History
by allthesethings7
Summary: Steve and the gang finally figure out how to help Bucky with the help of Nick Fury but things get a little complicated when Steve brings Bucky home and history repeats itself with Bucky and Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"12:00 AM Avengers Building, Two years after Civil War/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"I walked to the window looking out into the field just outside of the Avengers building. Outside it was pouring rain and pitch black besides the occasional lightning. Everyone in the house was up trying doing something or other seeming relaxed but there was something tense in the air. We were all waiting. Wanda and Vision were in the kitchen making some sort of desert. There was a smell of cinnamon filling up throughout the rooms. I glanced back around and found Sam sitting on the couch looking anxious. He had one leg over the other and his hand was wrapped around his ankle, which was resting on top of his other knee. His foot was shaking from impatience./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Clint came up to me then looking outside intently. "Well this should be interesting, Nat!" he smirked. I could see his reflection in the glass. I turned and smiled at him. "That's one way to put it." I knew Clint was only here to watch how tonight would go down. "Ooooh," Clint yelled, pointing out towards the sky, "I think they're coming!" Everyone was at the window now looking out and sure enough with the next flash of lightning we saw the chopper in the distance. We looked out in silence and with every strip of light it got closer and closer until it vanished from view. When it landed, we all heard a great thud on the ceiling and everyone looked up. Sam started to shake his head and stated, "I still don't know about this. Tensions are already running high in this place."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Everyone turned towards the stairs when we heard footsteps coming down. Steve appeared first. He was dressed in his civs. His brown boots first making an appearance down the clear glass staircase then a pair of kaki and then his back covered in a white t-shirt. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as Steve followed the curve in the staircase to face us. Steve looked at me. His eyes seemed weary and there were bags under his eyes. I raised one of my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"No one seemed to notice though. Everyone was staring at the other pair of shoes that appeared on the staircase, a pair of Samba classics to be precise. And there he descended. The Winter Soldier with his stupid tight black jeans and black jacket. I honestly don't think he owns clothes in any other color. Steve left the staircase and I started walking his way. "Welcome back, Cap," I stated. Bucky was right behind him. We made sort eye contact but I quickly looked away. "Let's get this out of the way, Nat," he sighed. "Everyone in the conference room," he announced to the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"No one said a word. We sat in the conference room in complete silence for an uncomfortable amount of minutes. The only people standing were Steve and Bucky. Steve at the front of the table and Bucky behind him in the corner, half of him covered in a shadow. I think it follows him around honestly. Steve was rambling about being nice to Bucky and he'll only be staying with us temporarily and how he doesn't want any fights and water under the bridge, etc./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Every time I looked up Bucky was looking at me. I was just starting to get really irritated when Clint nudged me and asked, "What's with the stare down from Shadow man, Nat?" I shrugged my shoulders. "How should I know?" He giggled. "Maybe he has a crush on you!" I nudged him in the ribs. "Shut up, Clint." The meeting ended with Steve dismissing us. We all went our separate ways. Steve went to show Bucky his room and I walked Clint out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"I slipped in through his door making no sound at all. He was unpacking some of his clothes in a black duffel bag. Typical. He didn't look up as he said, "What can I help you with, Nat?" I scowled at the back of his head. "Don't call me Nat," I said firmly. I could see him smirking in the reflection of the window in front of his dresser. "Why not? Everyone else calls you that," he stated. I walked over to his twin mattress and gave it a couple bounces as I said, "Only my friends get to call me that and we aren't friends."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"He stopped putting his clothes and chuckled as he turned around to face me. He leaned against the dresser and shrugged his shoulders. "More of a lover, I'd say," he smirked. I sat still on his bed now looking him straight in the eye. "I guess this means you remember," I stated. "I remember all of it," he replied. "Have you told him?" I asked looking away. He folded his arms. "No," he replied. I smiled politely at him and stated, "Good." He smirked again. "But what will you give me not to say anything?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""This isn't a joke, Bucky," I stated. He was still wearing that stupid smirk. "Oh so you can use my nickname but I can't use yours? Fine," he replied, " I won't tell him. I won't tell anyone. Not that anyone will actually want me to talk to them here." I chuckled. "I think you've tried to kill everyone here. You can't blame them for not welcoming you with open arms. Not to mention you've shot me twice now." He lifted one of his fingers and got a questioning look on his face. "But did you die?" he asked. "Plus I'm pretty sure I said I was sorry and made up for it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""You're a dick, Barnes," I said as I lifted myself off of his bed to leave. He let me get all the way to the door before he replied. "I'm pretty sure finding me in Murmansk a year in hiding after Hydra went down and secretly keeping that fact from someone who was so desperately trying to track me down is a dick move. And don't give me any bullshit about wanting to hide the fact of what it is we exactly did there. You could have left that out," he exclaimed. I hesitated with my hand on doorknob but said, "Stop staring at me. It's noticeable." Then I walked out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"I woke up in the middle of the night to someone walking up the hall towards my room. You should always be in the defense so I slipped out of bed and got to my door as quickly and quietly as possible. My heart began to pound as I heard the steps getting closer. I heard the last stomp near my door and threw open my door and jumped out. I collided with something very solid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Whoever it was flew backwards but landed effortlessly and silently. It was then that I knew who it was but before I could say anything, he came back at me. I tried to dodge him but I was too late and we both landed with a soft thud on the floor, he used his body weight to pin me down. He whispered in my ear then, "This position feels a little familiar." He gave a little chuckle afterwards./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""What the fuck are you doing, Barnes? You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed before I gave him a quick jab to the ribs. I might mention that this was a horrible idea because all of his body weight came crashing down on me, knocking the wind out of me causing both of us to lay there trying to control our breathing. That's the state we were in when the hall light flashed on. We both looked up. I had to see who it was upside down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was standing there in his pajamas looking confused. His hand was still on the light switch when he asked, "Am I interrupting something?" I looked back at Bucky for a second and his blue eyes stared back at me. He smirked, "No, Steve, sorry for the commotion. Natasha and I just had a little misunderstanding. See I was just on my way to the kitchen when she attacked me." I pushed him off me then and he rolled to my left getting up.

I stood up and straightened myself out as I yelled, "Well maybe you should be a little more quiet when you sneak around in a house full of people that fight for a living!" He made a mocking face and said, "I'll keep that in mind." Steve folded his arms across his chest and spoke to Bucky, "What's up? Can't sleep again?" Bucky just shrugged his shoulders. He muttered, "It's too loud tonight."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that because the only thing I heard all night was his stupid ass creeping around but I figured it was none of business. I didn't ask what he meant. I sighed, "Well I'll go make us all some tea. It'll help us all go back to sleep." Then I headed down the hall and took my second right into the vast kitchen. I heard Cap and Bucky following me in. I pulled out a box of chamomile tea and started filling the pot with water. I set it on the stove and turned it on while the two got situated on the couch in the room across from the kitchen.

They were whispering about something and Bucky seemed defensive but they quickly stopped when I sat on the love seat across from them. Steve rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Thanks for making us tea, Nat. We're going to need some sleep for what we have planned tomorrow." I remarked, "Oh so there is a plan." Steve responded, "Well anything's better than nothing, right? I mean Fury has been missing for 4 years now. He keeps leaving these stupid clues everywhere for his whereabouts. But this time he left us something different."

Bucky chimed in then, "How many clues have you found?" I replied, "At least 20. He keeps moving around so by the time we figure out what they are he's gone. It started with Hill giving us the only thing he left behind, a map of the suburbs he grew up in with the word Avocado written on it." There was a loud whistle signaling the water was ready. I left to go pour it in cups as Steve continued, "Turns out it was a famous drink at some hotel bar. 'Was' being the key word here. The building had been abandoned for years but inside was another clue where he was going. But we've added them up and followed them all, which led us to you."

Bucky looked confused, "Me? You mean T'Challa cleaned me up for this?" He moved out his arm and flexed the newly fixed vibranium appendage. I came back and passed out the tea to them and decided, "He should know, Cap." Steve looked at Bucky and explained, "On the last mission Fury left a little more than a clue behind. He left two pictures. The first one was you and the second a bald man in a wheel chair. Goes by the name of Professor Charles Xavier. I contacted him of course and asked if he'd seen Fury but he said he doesn't know anyone by that name. Then I asked about you, Buck, and explained the situation. He said he could help."

Bucky shook his head and responded, "How can he help me?" Steve hesitated, "Turns out he's a mutant, a telepath. He said he could erase all the HYDRA memories from your brain." Bucky looked stunned and whispered, "I don't know if I want to forget them, Steve. All the things I did, I need to remember them all. I have to remember what I did." Steve shook his head, "Maybe he can just be selective on which one's he gets rid of then. In any case, it's worth a try, Buck. We leave in 5 hours. Try and get some sleep." He drank his tea in one gulp and stood up. He looked worried as he put his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Buck. Trust me." Bucky just nodded and Steve left down the hall way back to his room.

I moved over to sit next to Bucky. He looked distraught. I curled my legs up on the couch and asked, "So what exactly do you remember about your time with HYDRA?" He looked at me questioningly but answered, "Only a little part, mostly victims, but every day I remember a little bit more." He sipped on his tea quietly and I got the feeling he didn't want me there but I had to find out more. I had known he didn't remember much but I just had to make sure. I didn't want him to remember our time together when I was sixteen.

I smiled at him and continued, "Is that why you're having trouble sleeping?" Bucky finished his tea and set down the cup. He didn't look at me when he replied with a short yes. I gave him a big smile and said, "Well this tea should definitely help." I could see his eyes were already getting droopy. He was fighting it as he growled, "What did you put in there?" He slowly sank into my lap, passed out. I shrugged my shoulders and said out loud, "I was just trying to help."

I was getting sleepy myself so I laid down my head on the rest of the couch and quickly fell asleep. That's how Steve found us a couple hours later. It took Steve a little more of forceful jerking to rouse Bucky but when he finally came to his arm shot out and gripped Steve's arm tightly. Steve flinched and exclaimed, "Buck, it's me. It's Steve." Bucky quickly released his arm and that's when I got out of there and back into my own room. I didn't want to deal with the after math of what I had done.

They left soon after that for New York. I offered my services to Cap but he said it was something Buck and he had to do alone. So I was left to work on all the clues Fury had left to make sure we didn't miss anything. Needless to say, I found diddly squat by the time they got back. I could hear them coming down the stairs and looked up when Cap entered through the conference room door. "How'd it go?" I asked. Steve smiled and said, "I think it went really well. Bucky said it was kind of like spring-cleaning. He got to decide which memories he wanted to keep and which ones he got rid of."

I nodded, "Hmm. That sounds interesting. Where's he now?" I tried to be nonchalant so Steve wouldn't think I really wanted to know but I did. By the way he answered I don't think he noticed. He replied, "He's in his room. Said he was feeling kind of funny." I nodded, "Well I'm glad that's over with. I couldn't find anything we missed with these things." I gestured towards the clues. Steve looked, "Let me give it a try." I stepped back and excused myself saying I was going to take a nap.

I headed straight towards Bucky's room and slipped in silently yet again. He was laying on his bed covered in darkness. He shifted slightly as I closed the door. I stood there for a bit before he spoke. "I remember you, you know," he indicated. I nodded my head in the darkness as he continued. "We used to fight every day in this boxed room covered in mirrors. I answered, "I met you in the program when I was sixteen." There was a short pause before he spoke again, "I used to beat you unconscious."

I moved over to his bed and sat down. I chuckled, "I never could beat you. I got in a couple good blows but it was never enough, not even when I graduated after two years." Bucky revealed, "I remember that day too. I was in that room and I had just finished a fight. They took the girl away and it was completely dark in the room. I was washing blood off my hands when you came in. I sat down on a crate drying my hands. I remember thinking how I should stop you approaching me but you had this look of determination on your face. I was curious to see what you were going to do."

I remember it all too well. I had just turned 18 and it was my last day. I was graduating from the program but I had unfinished business with the Winter Soldier. By this time, I had memorized his schedule, the staff's schedule, and the girls' schedules. After each fight there was a twenty-minute window before the staff brought in a new girl. So in midday I went to the room after Anastasia's fight. I waited for them to drag her out unconscious and then I entered the room.

I watched him turn off the water on the sink in the back corner. Then I watched him sit on the crate wiping his hands on a bloodied towel. As I approached him swiftly I noticed he stiffened but he didn't move as I knelt down in-between his legs. I knew he could have easily broken all my fingers as I moved them up his thighs but still he didn't move. He just stared at me, a look of interest on his face. I looked up at him cautiously as I began to undo do the button to those black pants. They went higher than most, the button resting near his belly button.

Then I went for his zipper, which was long. Still he didn't move. I could fill his abs move up and down as I placed my hand on them and moved the zipper down. I was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't wearing any briefs underneath. I smirked as I looked down and wrapped my hand around his penis. As soon as my hand made contact I could hear him draw in a quick breath. I felt so powerful.

As I moved my hand up and down his shaft, his breathing became short, quick and shallow. His hands that rested above his knees were now clenched. I was still smiling as my tongue darted out connecting to the top of his penis. He gasped again. I kissed the top of him and then moved down him slowly. He let out a quiet moan.

Then I started going down faster and his moans became louder. I could feel his stomach clenching trying to resist cumming but that's exactly what I wanted. I quickly grabbed his balls and gave them a squeeze. He gave a tiny yell as he cam inside my mouth. I swallowed as I looked up at him. His head was leaning against the wall and his breathing was out of control. Sweat dripped down his face and that's how I left him. I walked out laughing.

Bucky's voice came filtering into my thoughts bringing me back to the present. He exclaimed, "You know they had to put me back in the blender after that. I wouldn't stop masturbating because of you." I chuckled, "It was the only way I knew how to defeat you. I guess it worked." I put my hand on his leg and gave it a pat. He shifted, "Of course it worked. I hadn't had head in a very long time or anything sexual for that matter and you completely destroyed my focus."

I climbed on top of him quickly in his bed now and moved my body across his crotch. He let out a frustrated moan. I whispered in his ear, "Don't you forget it then. If you tell anyone, I will destroy you." I moved my mouth across his cheek. I felt the stubble from his cheek on my lips. My lips were hovering over his now as I asked, "Tell me something. How long has it been now, Barnes?" He shifted himself quickly causing me to be off balanced. He flipped me over onto my back and settled between my legs. He put his full weight on me and pinned my arms down. He moved both of my arms up and then held them both in his metal hand. It was cold to the touch and I shivered against him.

I could feel how hard he was against me causing my mind to go blank. His hand moved down my body as his other one kept my arms pinned above my head. His hand reached all the way to my waistline, tracing my curves and dipping into to the waistband of my jeans. Then he suddenly was off of me sitting on the side of his bed saying, "I won't forget it." Then he got up and left me there lying on his bed.


End file.
